jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AlexLubker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Juggle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Video:11 Balls - 21 Catches page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reeses2150 (Talk) 23:20, October 19, 2011 Possible transfer of Juggling World Records from Wikipedia I'm here because it looks like the "Juggling world records" page on Wikipedia (that I've often edited and kept up to date) will no longer be allowed to have video links to all the records. As a result, I'm considering transferring a version of that page (with full video links) to the Juggle Wiki here, as a "World records" page. To do that well, I need to have a couple of Templates imported to this wiki (in particular the templates for citing web references, which are used by the Juggling world records page). There is a description of how to do this here: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Import but I can't do it myself since I don't have Administrator privileges. Any chance you could import these, or alternatively give me Admin privileges so I can give it a try? (I posted a similar comment to Reese2150) Thanar 17:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : I made you an Admin. AlexLubker 19:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you. I noticed I had been made one a bit ago, but I haven't had a chance to try out the Templates as of yet. Hope to soon. Thanar 20:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Top 40 Jugglers Hi Alex, it looks like you have almost single handedly created this awesome resource! It took several hours of work, but I finally managed to dig up the results for ever year of the Top 40 Juggers. The only year I didn't get around to was 2008. If you have time, I would appreciate it if you added that. Thanks! :) Peterwagner 02:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Diabolo Passing Alex, I've been updating a few things on the World records page and had a question. In the 7 Diabolo passing record, the record of 39 passes caught includes the final catches made with hands, rather than on the diabolo string. I believe only 35 were made on the string. It seems to me that it might be better to only count catches made with the string for diabolo records, since in the extreme case it would be permissible for two people to just toss diabolos to each other like balls. Also, a diabolist uses only one string, but has two hands, so it really isn't equivalent difficulty to switch to using hands even if only for the collection phase. I am not aware of any official rules & definitions for diabolo records (i.e. comparable to the JISCON definitions). : I agree, that sounds like a better way to count catches for diabolo records. I think the throws should also have to be made with the string for the same reasons - so Ofek Shilton’s 5 diabolo record should be 54 catches instead of 58, since the first 4 that he counts weren’t thrown from the string. : If catching a diabolo with a hand isn’t counted as a catch, do you think it should be considered a drop (invalidating any later catches on the string), since the diabolo hit something other than the manipulator that should have caught it? Or should catches made with the hands just be ignored, because they’re not actually drops or valid catches? AlexLubker 00:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ty Tojo records it's nice to see that you keep current with your records. I think you are the only site doing this. You have a nice looking site. We are working on a number of records, both for Guinness and for our personal use as well. I could link to your site for publicity purposes. I have lots of photos and videos. If it is helpful to you I can post all Ty Tojo records here as well as well as related photos. regards Dick Franco 5 Ball World Record Although we don't have any official record listed for 5 balls, I think it would be best to keep Thomas Dietz's 5 ball claim as well as the new one from Dalton Bednar. This is primarily because I think we should try to come up with a 5 ball record with publicly available video evidence. It's a big "hole" in the records at the moment. To this end, I was thinking a few days ago of contacting Bruce Sarafian to see if he has his claimed run of 1:06:35 on video. It was a long standing record that was publicized (see http://tahms.tripod.com/index5b.html). An alternative would be to keep the information on Thomas Dietz's record on the World Records Talk page in the meanwhile. What do you think? Another annoyance with Dalton Bednar's claims is that I can't even see them, since I don't have a Facebook account. Thanar (talk) 20:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Alex, this is ScottDossey, the original (and extremely inactive) creator of the original JuggleWiki. JackBoyce took over the site several years later. I just want to say I'm glad that you have resurrected the site, and keep up the good work. 18:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Organization? I'm glad to see Juggle Wiki back up and running! I'm looking forward to adding to the wiki. The first thing I would like to help tackle is organization. Specifically (and I could be wrong on this...), I think I came across several pages that weren't in the catagories that they were supposed to be in. In fact, as far as I could tell, they weren't categorized at all! There are some other problems I would like to work on, but before I get to those, I think it would be a good idea to create a page specifically for listing various problems that users have found with the wiki. What do you think? Or does such a page already exist? 23:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Daniel Penman : You could start a list of problems on the Juggle Wiki Forum or the Community Portal talk page. There's a list of all the currently uncategorized pages on the wiki here. What pages don't seem to be in the right categories? AlexLubker (talk) 20:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) World Record Challenge Proposal I sent you a pm on your YouTube channel with a proposal for a World Record Challenge at IJA 2013. Just letting you know here, in case you hadn't noticed it yet. Thanar (talk) 00:23, January 25, 2013 (UTC)